I don't have a choice (but I'd still choose you)
by WingsBeneathWolfTeeth
Summary: As a child Wendy Darling is betrothed to the King of England's bastard son, Peter Pan. Now she must weave herself into the political games of court while the ambitious Darling's push her toward the crown. Sacrifices will be made, relationships destroyed... And with rumours of a treasonous plot, will Wendy wear a crown, or a noose?


**King Daniel **

Stress is an old friend to any monarch, walking hand in hand with daily duties and decisions... It was as much a friend as the shadow on the wall, following ones every step, always there even if not always visible. No one understood the concept more than the King of England. Daniel, first of the name, had been king since he was merely a boy. Though had never found the golden crown a heavy burden until this tenth year of his reign. His Queen, Regina offered her own advice on matter of state of course, though the raven haired beauty was not as talented a politician as she may believe... Occasionally when his mind had a moment of its own to wander, it shuddered with imaginings of his wife ruling over a kingdom of her own.

Threats were flooding from abroad since the union of France and Spain. Snow White's spawn being married off to Spain's Prince was the worst thing to happen to England's prospects since Daniel's father had ruled. Allowing that union to slip through his fingers may as well been signing his countries death warrant. Of course, there'd been whispers of such alliances; he himself had witnessed the whispering in the darkened corners of court... His ignorance had placed his country and reign in danger. And he had no son to secure his bloodline to the throne. Well; no _legitimate _son. All Regina had given him were stillborns thus far... And stillborns were of no use.

Now he had to build his armies, to remind his enemies just how powerful a nation he was... Yet, they'd had a poor harvest this season. The common folk were flooding his court begging for food and favors. People were starving. And worse, the royal treasury was not all it once had been… Armies had to be fed, armed and paid… Where could he keep an army without causing further trouble for his people?

Of course, there was only one answer, the illustrious lands of the Darlings... They'd been granted their titles in the final years of his great grandfather's reign. Now, George Darling frequented at court like a pest, buying alliances and secrets with backhanded deals and favors. He is a cold man, very ambitious and frightfully rich... His wealth outshone the Daniel's own, and that was dangerous...

And worse still, the man was standing before him, waiting for an explanation of his summons to court. Leaning back he could feel his own initials carved into the tall wooden throne of his, laced with Regina's own to create a rich mix of "DR". It was marvelous to behold, yet nothing compared to the beauty he used while entertaining.. "Lord George Darling... It has been some time since we were last graced with your presence here."

It's a long journey to court, from George Darling's estate in the country, and rather treturous in the weather God currently graced them with. Daniel was almost surprised the man before him had managed to arrive as quickly as he had. If it were not for the grotesquely large houses, and countless acres of fertile land, the King would never have summed George... And yet there was no other way. In truth, the man standing quivering before him on one knee could be considered an old friend. They'd been boys together in the country and here they were... Two men without sons to carry on their names. How cruel fates were.

Drumming his fingers against the dark wood his forearm rested upon, Daniel waited for George's response; he wondered, if perhaps he'd brought his new child to court. A daughter apparently. Almost as unfortunate as Regina's stillborns.

**Lord George Darling**

"Hasn't it? If you please your majesty, why have I been so graciously summoned before you today?" There must be a reason behind such a long journey… For so long, Daniel hadn't shown much attention toward George and his family, and now, being summoned to court. Something told him that this wasn't for trivial chatter.

The King was a very aspirant man and that was a trait they had in common. However the King was also very... self-motivated. His politics usually resulted in business deals that benefited him more so than the poor chap on the other end of the bargain. But who could deny their King?

George could. Why? He was rich enough. More than rich enough.

And Daniel knew that.

George was no fool; of course, Daniel did in fact want to strike such a deal with him thus his royal summons. However, the King was no fool himself, he knew that George could deny him if this deal wasn't equally beneficial. And he would stake his life on the presumption, that, that was frustrating the man before him greatly.

His wife, was currently enjoying the royal gardens with their child, the littlest babe, bright eyes the color of a pale sapphire and all the health of a flower in the spring. Of course, George wanted a son. _Needed _a male heir to continue to greatness of the Darling family name. Of course, he did love little Wendy in his own way. Yet what could he do with a girl? There would be no games with wooden swords or make believe jousts with the ponies… Though there was no need to despair, Mary is still young and capable of producing children. Boys will follow.

As he awaited the truth from the King's lips, George fidgeted with his clammy hands, nervous played cruelly in the pit of his belly… If in fact the King did wish to make some form of bargain, as he suspected, then George would ensure that he didn't leave this chamber without something substantial.

**King Daniel **

"You're estates in the country, how are they faring in these... Difficult times?" Leaning forward toward the man, Daniel ignored George's words entirely. Such talk was of no use to him right now... Soon, the much coveted lands of the Darling's would belong to the crown once more - as they should.

George Darling may once have held something akin to Daniel's friendship, but the King's festering suspicions of him had only infected that friendship until now, it had become something vile... Darling is too ambitious, too powerful with too many allies within court. Something had to be done, something to tie George Darling's loyalty to Daniel once and for all.

Continuing his speech, the young King shook his head gently , in mock sympathy as he spoke, "so many of the simple folk are flooding my court George... The country is starving, and I have an army to build. So I'm calling upon you a loyal friend, to... _Donate_, you're lands outside London to the crown, and I'll see you rewarded." Leaning back once again, his attention was momentarily stolen away from George by the sudden loud thumbs and a voice declaring: "her majesty the Queen!" Oh he should have known it wouldn't take Regina long to discover this meeting… Her variety of spies was impressive, if not a nuisance.

The doors the behind George swung open, revealing his wife, Regina, clad in a gown of dark velvet, hugging her curves scandalously... The material he'd gifted her last Christmastide. And it looked _delectable_ on his Queen. However, Daniel's moment of distraction passed as her dark gaze moved over George who had fallen into a deep bow, and scoffed. "Has he given us the lands yet?"

Damn woman… Next time he held negotiations, he'd have her locked in her chamber until it was over. Daniel loved his wife, and yet occasionally his hands itched to wring her swan-like neck; Regina could be tactless, and had just endangered his entire deal within moments of entering the room. Immediately, with skirts swishing around her ankles, the woman claimed her rightful seat by his side... There was no purpose in her presence other than the constant furious jealousy eating away at her. It had all begun after the birth of his son - his _bastard_.

Peter was just a boy for Christ's sake, what possible threat could he pose Regina or any children she may produce? The boy was illegitimate, and although Daniel had recognized him and granted him a small title, he had no intentions of legitimizing him. What use would that be? Soon enough, there would be legitimate boys filling the royal nursery, and Peter would remain in their shadows - as it should be. What did it matter that the boy lived at court? If anything, his Regina could practice her mothering skills on him. That being, if Lillian would allow it.

And she likely would, Lillian was no good mother to the boy, and he'd never imagined her to be… Though Daniel had provided a governess to educate and care for him and that was all he needed. Peter should be grateful he'd had the heart to provide for him in such a way at all.

"Sweetheart, George and I were just talking..."

**Lord George Darling**

Before George was granted his chance to respond to the King's proposition, the Queen herself marched in the room with long skirts trailing behind her. It wasn't often her majesty was seen attending royal meetings such as this, though if the gossip was to be believed, her new found closeness to the King was the result of jealously His Mary would _never _do such a thing...

Hearing the tactless question spill from the Queen's rouge painted lips, George could have smirked…Ah so he was correct; King Daniel wanted to strike a deal with him. Surprise, surprise... Daniel always was unhealthily predictable.

George was good at business for the most part, negotiation was his forte and his ambition certainly helped; however, all this talk… It was a waste of everyone's time. And time wasted, was time never given back.

If he would be required to sign away his lands, then by God, he'd leave this court with something worth his troubles. And the only way of accomplishing that, was to cut the talk and begin the negotiations. Something he doubted would end quickly, if the past was anything to judge by.

Although there was merely one thing he'd ask for, in return for the lands and their assents being gracefully handed to the crown's control… One that would be a fair trade in his eyes.

"Ah yes your majesty, I am quite aware of the situation and it would seem that you are in quite the predicament... I would certainly like to help though I would request one thing in return..."

If the King had the gall refuse his offer then there would simply be no deal... Daniel knew that. And the King was in need of this arrangement far more than George… If the threats from abroad were to be believed, then the King really had no choice but to accept his request and have done with it.

"I request that when God sees fit to grant your majesties a male heir, he marry my daughter."

It was a fair trade, was it not? The King could have his land, build his armies and keep the threats from abroad at bay… While George's daughter would someday sit upon the very throne Regina did now... God willing, of course. If Wendy married the prince then the Darling's would be forever tied to English royalty... What they needed was security, and what better way to secure themselves than a Darling girl on the throne?

" So, do you believe that we can come to a reasonable agreement on this? I truly believe we can."

**King Daniel **

While Regina settled herself into the throne beside him, Daniel listened carefully to George's requests... The young king had of course expected requests of new titles, perhaps even a new estate or two… He'd never put it past George to grasp at any possibilities for power and rank; however, demanding such a marriage? Every word from the noble's mouth only served to boil the king's blood, and his knuckles whitened beneath the grip which he held the wooden arm rests to restrain himself. What a bloody fool!

Such a request verged on treason! He was the _King, _and he would decide who his heirs wedded, not some old man... No. His son, when Regina finally saw fit to produce one, would wed the finest Princess or Queen foreign lands had to offer, bringing England all the greatness she deserved. Not a girl from a country estate.

"You vision your child on my throne?" He swore on God's blood that day would never come. The Darling's held more than enough power in this country without having their girl reigning. If it were not for his great love and affection for the man before him, Daniel would call for his guards and send him to the tower.

Though the temptation sung sweetly in his ear.

"A fine request Lord Darling... But allow me to amend it." Standing suddenly, Daniel heard his wife's small gasp as he pounced toward George, grasping the velvet of the man's tunic tightly. "You shall have your little demand," came hissed words, pushed through grit teeth, "but no child of yours shall wed a true born heir to the English throne. I'm not a fool. She'll have my bastard. And _you_, you will surrender any and all lands I may desire to the royal treasuries and you'll do it the moment you return to your estate." Releasing George, Daniel stumbled backwards, settling himself into the throne once more, chest heaving beneath his heavy clothing.

It was long past time George Darling and his family were reminded of their place in this country. They served _him_, not the other way around. Turning slightly, Regina's proud smirk caught Daniel's attention, spurring one of his own. By God, he adored that woman.

"You shall leave court, now my Lord. And return with the deeds to the lands I've requested immediately. When the girl is able to walk and speak, bring her to court... I'm sure Peter would enjoy meeting his future bride. Now, leave us."

George Darling

It took everything the man had not to emit a startled gasp when the King grasped in fury at his tunic. He had seen the King in the midst of such outbursts before but it only happened when wine became his company for the night. Surely George's eyes were wide with surprise. Once the initial shock wore off and the man could relatively gather his wits, his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed.

God damn it... He wanted to see Wendy sitting up on the throne with the heir by her side. From the way King Daniel presented his refusal, George already knew there was no reasoning with him. The man was stubborn... He just hoped it didn't run in the family.

Attempting to haggle with the man was utterly useless at this point so George would have to settle...The only positive thing about this deal was that at least Wendy could live within court... And perhaps, in good time, Daniel would release her from this mock betrothal… Then she'd be free… Free to catch the eye of the King's true born sons… Yet, George couldn't help but feel a hot, burning anger at this insult. Mary would be furious when she heard of this…

Straightening his collar, finding his voice once more, George made an attempt at weak smile.

"Yes your highness."

With that, George fled the chamber, leaving the smirking royals to revel in their victory. He couldn't hide the scowl that came across his face. Let the enjoy this win… One day, the smirk would be wiped from their mouths. It didn't take long to find Mary and Wendy and just as expected, his wife threw somewhat of a fit and George had to shush her repeatedly when her voice grew loud enough for others to hear. There was no use in embarrassing themselves over this slight… All they had to do was lay in wait, allow Daniel to believe himself the victor and allow the children to grow. And then, George would have his way. It was undoubtable.

After his disappointed and furious wife calmed slightly, George hoisted the child into his arms. The action drew soft giggles from the girl and a little smile that blossomed over her lips. "There, there sweet girl... All will be well... For someday, you shall be Queen."


End file.
